


Total Drama Island: Your Way

by Picochu



Series: Total Drama: Your Way [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, notefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu
Summary: As a small project, I made a voting series on Reddit where the readers were able to choose who would be eliminated, and I would describe the plot in notes. So, I decided to upload it here.
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Heather/Harold McGrady V, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)
Series: Total Drama: Your Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Not So Happy Campers

As for plot, nothing really changes, Ezekiel still makes his sexist comments, and all that

Also, just to mention something: There is a McLean Head, like in ROTI and AS

Sadie was eliminated because her team found her and Katie annoying, but Katie might be more useful in physical challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only chapter where i dont describe the plot


	2. The Big Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sadie was eliminated, only 21 campers are left.
> 
> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

-Owen, Izzy and Noah try to form a plan to stay awake, but it leads to all of them falling asleep

-Geoff plays some party games with Leshawna and Bridgette to help them stay awake, but Bridgette gets so worn out from them that she falls asleep

-Lindsay flirts with Tyler, but then he falls asleep

-Tyler has a nightmare in which Katie is mauled by a bear, over which the two bond, but during their conversation, both of them fall asleep

-DJ explains to Ezekiel how sexist his comments really were

-Courtney is mad at her team because they left Ezekiel in the game, even though he made sexist comments

-Like in canon, DJ falls asleep while tied to a tree and Courtney falls asleep after walking a lot

-Heather still forms the alliance with Lindsay and Beth, but since the McLean exists, it´s also an alliance to find the McLean Head

-Heather steals Eva´s MP3-Player

-Trent and Gwen bond while trying to stay awake together

-Lindsay, Beth, Harold and Ezekiel fall asleep

-Duncan makes Harold pee himself while he sleeps

-Geoff and Leshawna fall asleep during one of their party games

-Justin still tries to cheat, but fails like in canon

-After Cody falls asleep, Noah kisses Cody on the ear while sleeping, which freaks Cody out

-Heather, Eva and Trent fall asleep due to Canadian History

-After Trent falls asleep, Gwen and Duncan bond a bit, too

-But in the end, Gwen wins the challenge for the Screaming Gophers

Katie was eliminated because her team only thinks of her as Sadie´s annoying friend, and most of them didn´t bond with her at all. But before she goes, she gives a motivational speech to Tyler, like she did to Sadie in canon.


	3. Dodgebrawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

-Harold snores, causing Duncan to be extremely sleep-deprived

-Courtney leads her team during the game, but is very aggressive because they lost every challenge up until that point

-Noah refuses to participate in the dodgeball challenge, and is just a dick overall during the episode

-During the game, Lindsay and Tyler run off to hang out, and Heather yells at Lindsay for dating a Bass

-Cody and Owen unexpectantly win the first two rounds for the Gophers, so the Bass wake up Duncan

-Duncan tells them his strategy and they win the next two rounds

-After being hit, Justin runs off, screaming about how hideous he now is

-Eva throws one of the balls way too hard, knocking Trent out completely

-Izzy tries to throw rocks at the other team to distract them, but unsurprisingly, Eva throws one of her balls at her, too, knocking her out as well, disqualifying Eva

-Geoff tries to flirt with Bridgette, which distracts them and causes them both to be beaten easily during the game, upsetting Courtney deeply

-When DJ isn´t on the court, he tries to explain to Ezekiel why his views on women are so bad, succeeding at it

-Gwen falls asleep in the middle of the court, so Leshawna puts her on the bleachers

-Beth notices how rude Heather is acting

-In the end, Harold wins the last round for the Killer Bass

-Beth was eliminated because Heather realized that Beth realized how mean Heather is, so she convinced the other Gophers to vote her off


	4. Not Quite Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

-Courtney, DJ and Geoff plan to perform for the Killer Bass

-Heather, Justin and Trent plan to perform for the Screaming Gophers

-Cody awkwardly flirts with Gwen

-Before Courtney can perform, Bridgette accidentally breaks her violin like in canon, so she throws up on the audience again

-Lindsay and Tyler become an official couple after Bridgette pukes on him, which upsets Heather

-Heather and Lindsay steal Gwen´s diary, and Heather reads it to the audience like in canon

-Ezekiel makes a homophobic comment, so Eva punches him

-Izzy, Noah and Owen decide to form the E-Scope Alliance

-DJ trips over his ribbon and fails miserably

-Justin models like in canon, causing Leshawna to faint and be put into the infirmary with Ezekiel

-Leshawna and Ezekiel bond in the infirmary

-Geoff accidentally breaks his skateboard, so the Killer Bass get to wait for their last turn a bit longer to decide who goes

-Trent sings his song to cheer Gwen up after Heather read her diary

-Duncan isn´t able to finish his wood carving of Chris´ head in time, so Harold goes out there and beatboxes for his life

-Harold scores another victory for the Killer Bass

-Leshawna was eliminated because she slapped Heather after Heather had been provoking her, and Heather framed it as though Leshawna was just incredibly violent, and because she bonded with the enemy


	5. The Sucky Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

-Heather leads her team through the forest, while Courtney leads the Bass

-Owen lies to everyone about having killed a bear, and Izzy begins to really like him because she thinks he killed something

-Trent and Gwen bond during the walk through the forest, making Cody jealous

-Owen shows Izzy his butt after catching fish, both of which she likes

-Geoff compliments Bridgette by saying she pitches a tent like a guy, upsetting her

-Duncan asks Courtney where the food is, but she ignores him

-DJ finds his pet bunny, Bunny

-Izzy dresses up as a bear and scares the Gophers, which causes Cody to pee himself

-Noah makes fun of Cody for peeing himself

-Duncan tells the other Bass a scary story

-Bridgette trips while going to pee and accidentally destroys the Bass´ tent

-Tyler and Ezekiel bond over their love of footbal tv games, and Tyler tries to teach Ezekiel to not be homophobic

-Eva and Duncan bond over bullying Harold

-Justin refuses to do anything due to being scared that his good looks will be ruined, and instead manipulates Lindsay into doing everything for him

-Izzy reveals her funny prank, but then, a real bear shows up

-The next morning, the two teams run to make it back to camp, and while it is a close finish, the Bass end up crossing the finish line first, winning immunity

-Owen is eliminated because he and Izzy attracted the bear, but at least Izzy doesn´t stink as much, but he gets a hug from everyone before leaving


	6. Phobia Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Trent

-The Killer Bass join the Screaming Gophers at the campfire, and everyone begins talking about their fears

-After Cody offers Courtney some green jelly he got from the kitchen, Courtney panics and DJ throws the plate away, thinking the gummi worm inside the jelly was a snake

-Everyone except Courtney then share their fears

-The next morning, it is revealed that the campers will have to face challenges based on their fears to win

-Lindsay has to keep a horrible-looking wig on for the whole day, and succeeds in doing so, scoring 1 point for the Gophers

-Izzy has to stay on a horribly built plane for the duration of a flight, which she manages to do, scoring a second point for the Gophers

-The ninjas surprise Harold in the bathroom, and while he tries to defend himself, he accidentally knocks himself out, but since he still faced the ninjas, he scores a point for the Bass

-Heather has to face a sumo wrestler, but is too scared to do so

-Bridgette goes into the woods for her challenge, and has to stay there alone for 6 hours to win

-Trent supports Gwen while she is being buried alive, but when a mime shows up, he runs away, leaving her all alone

-Courtney yells at DJ when he´s too scared to touch the snake, but with Geoff´s support, he´s able to touch the snake and score a second point for the Bass

-Cody has to defuse a time bomb under pressure, and while he fail to do so, he didn´t run away, so he still scores a third point for the Gophers

-Courtney encourages Duncan to face his fear of Celine Dion music store standees, and he manages to hug it, scoring a third point for the Bass

-Trent jumps into the water to escape from the mime, and since he ran away, he scores no point

-Geoff has a hail cloud over his head and runs into the woods, screaming

-In the woods, he runs into Bridgette, and while they both fail to complete their challenges, they´re just happy to be with each other

-Gwen is finally taken out of the coffin, but she ignores Trent since he abandoned her, scoring a fourth point for the Gophers

-Tyler is placed in the chicken pen, and while he doesn´t touch the chicken, he doesn´t leave the chicken pen either, so he scores a fourth point for the Bass

-Courtney fails to jump into the green jelly pool, scoring no point

-Eva has to pet a squirrel in order to win, but she is too scared to do so

-Ezekiel has to swim in a pool of red liquid (blood) in order to score the point, but only vomits instead

-Noah has to stay in a balloon full of Owen´s farts for an hour in order to score a point, but fails to do so

-Justin needs to participate in a boxing match to score a point, and while he initially refuses, he then realizes that if he doesn´t do it, he´s gonna get voted off next, so he faces his fear and scores a fifth point for the Gophers

-So the Screaming Gophers win once again

-Ezekiel is eliminated because Courtney convinced the Bass that his insensitive comments and incompetence in most challenges will only hurt their team

-After the elimination, Courtney is delighted that Ezekiel´s finally gone


	7. Up the Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Trent

-After Chris explains the challenge, everyone teams up for the canoes

-Cody and Gwen, Lindsay and Trent, Heather and Noah, and Justin and Izzy canoe together for the Gophers

-Bridgette and Courtney, DJ and Geoff, Duncan and Harold, and Eva and Tyler canoe together for the Bass

-Geoff tries to calm DJ, who is scared of the water, but fails miserably, only scaring him more

-Bridgette and Courtney cringe while talking about the present Geoff made for her, while DJ also cringes after Geoff tells him about it

-Cody asks out Gwen quite a few times, and only stops when she hits him in the groin with her paddle

-Cody then realizes that Gwen is in love with Trent and decides to canoe back to camp with Lindsay to have the two of them together

-Heather gets Noah to join her alliance, not realizing that he knows that she´s trying to manipulate him

-Izzy and Justin, who had dated at one point, are just ignoring each other in their canoe, until Izzy decides to push him out of the canoe, leaving him to swim to Boney Island

-Duncan puts Harold in a chokehold for most of the ride just because he thinks it´s fun

-Tyler and Eva bond over their beliefs about sportsmanship

-On Boney Island, Cody saves the Gophers from being eaten alive by throwing bread at the birds chasing them

-Trent and Lindsay fall into quicksand, so Cody tries to save them by swining on a vine, but he fails

-Luckily, Trent is able to pull Lindsay and him up with the vine

-Geoff gets a splinter in his leg, which paralyzes him for the rest of the challenge

-While the Gophers and Bass try to make a fire, Heather finds a tiki doll in one of the bushes and gives it to Eva as a sign of sportsmanship

-Eva, not realizing that it is cursed, accepts the tiki doll

-Duncan uses his lighter to light the fire, but Harold throws in their canoes´ puddles in there, too

-However, Izzy makes the largest fire, and the teams are allowed to leave Boney Island

-When wondering what they should do now, Izzy tells the Bass that they could just push their canoes

-Meanwhile, Justin has finally managed to get on Boney Island

-Cody and Trent switch canoe partner, which upsets Gwen, since she doesn´t want to be around Trent after he left her buried alive

-DJ pushes the Bass´ canoes, and while they do almost cross the finish line first, right before the finish line, DJ is eaten by a shark and the Gophers win

-DJ is able to be saved, but he is heavily bandaged and in a wheelchair now

-Bridgette later finds Geoff´s present to be broken, and even though Courtney tells her to throw it away, she decides to repair it

-Eva puts the doll in front of the Bass´ cabin as a sort of mascot

-Courtney was eliminated not for being a C.I.T., but for being a B.I.T.C.-

-Courtney then decides to threaten to sue the show, but fails, and still has to go


	8. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Trent

-Lindsay warms up the shower for Heather after she commands her to do so

-Bass hunters are Harold, Bridgette and Geoff, while Bass deer are DJ, Duncan, Eva and Tyler

-Gophers hunters are Lindsay, Justin, Noah and Izzy, while Gopher deer are Cody, Gwen, Heather and Trent

-Trent asks Gwen if she wants to go with him, but she refuses, still having a grudge against him

-Cody seems to be very excited to be a deer

-Heather states that she will just make Noah and Lindsay protect her

-Bridgette is upset about being a hunter, so Geoff cheers her up by telling her that Heather is a deer

-Once Noah and Lindsay walk into Heather, she commands Noah to get berries for her, and commands Lindsay to go get a bag of chips for her

-Izzy runs into DJ, who is eating grass, but then she starts to yell and chase him, so he rolls away in his wheelchair

-Lindsay gets the chips, but walks into Cody right after that

-Cody and Lindsay talk about Heather, and she decides that she doesn´t want to be Heather´s friend anymore

-Lindsay and Cody then return to Heather, but she only yells at them because Lindsay got the wrong flavour, but Lindsay refuses to get a new bag

-Izzy manages to shoot DJ and Duncan just by blind luck

-Heather tells Lindsay she can get back in the Alliance if she takes back the n-word, but Lindsay refuses

-Justin decides to check out why Lindsay is screaming, but when he gets near Heather, he accidentally shoots her

-Lindsay then also shoots her

-Harold then shoots Heather, too

-Cody runs off with the leftover chips, but then walks into a bear and gets attacked by it

-Heather takes Noah´s gun, and Justin, Lindsay and herself all shoot at each other

-Eva and Tyler walk into the fight, and get accidentally shoot the two, making Eva so upset that she rips a tree out of the ground and throws it off the island, scaring everyone near her

-Since all the Bass were shot, the Screaming Gophers win

-Eva then kicks the tiki doll out of anger

-On a completely unrelated note, lightning suddenly sha-strikes the Bass cabin, almost completely destroying it, and Tyler breaks his leg while walking down the stairs

-DJ is eliminated due to him needing to go to the hospital because of his very serious injuries


	9. If You Can´t Take the Heat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Trent

-Duncan finds Harold´s dirty underwear on the ground while doing push-ups, but Harold refuses to admit that they´re his

-Geoff and Heather become Head Chef for their respective teams

-Geoff goes to the cabin to steal almost all of Harold´s underwear, and after that, Duncan pours water on Harold´s pants, so Harold has to wear a tight thong

-Gwen and Heather fight over what to cook

-Eva goes to get some ingredients, and while she is attacked by bees, she just does not care

-Geoff tries to flirt with Bridgette, but he fails miserably

-When Eva throws the ingredients to Tyler, she accidentally knocks him out, making him unable to be useful

-Harold goes to get new underwear and shorts, but Duncan put hot sauce in them, so Harold jumps into the lake to cool off

-Heather lights the flambé and burns her eyebrows off

-Harold eats underwear sandwhiches made by Geoff

-Cody, Noah and Trent are assigned to one of the parts, but Cody still refuses to takl to Noah

-Heather sends Noah to get her make up bag, but when he returns, Gwen steals it from him and throws it to Lindsay

-Heather demands for Lindsay to give her the bag, but Lindsay throws it into the freezer instead, after which Gwen locks Heather inside

-Eva puts the tiki doll on the table as a good luck charm

-While Chris eats the meal, Justin lets Heather out of the freezer and he joins her alliance

-The Screaming Gophers win, and the truth about the tiki doll is revealed

-Eva, who is greatly angered by this, decides to throw Heather into the confessional out of anger, and then locks her in for the night

-After Duncan and Geoff steal all his clothes, Harold finally admits that it was his underwear all along

-Eva is eliminated because she cursed her team with the tiki doll, which caused DJ to almost die and Tyler to break his leg, but when she leaves, she throws a sharp stick at Bridgette´s face, which Bridgette is able to dodge


	10. Who Can You Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Trent

-Heather yells at Lindsay and Gwen for locking her in the freezer

-Duncan steals a mug, which Tyler scolds him for, so Duncan kicks Tyler´s broken leg

-In the first part of the challenge, Heather holds up Gwen while she climbs, and Tyler holds up Duncan while he climbs

-Heather rips off Gwen´s skirt, but Tyler is loyal to Lindsay, so while Gwen is distracted, Duncan is able to win for the Bass

-Bridgette makes the blowfish for Geoff, and succeeds, but Lindsay accidentally poisons Trent with the blowfish, sending him to the infirmary, and scoring another win for the Bass

-Geoff and Bridgette go swimming together during a break for the challenge, and while in the water, they kiss

-Geoff has to shoot crab apples to knock an arrow off of Harold´s head for the Bass, while Cody has to knock an arrow off of Izzy´s head for the Gophers, Cody ends up winning and scores a point for the Gophers, while Harold has to go to the infirmary because he has a concussion

-During the trapeze part, Duncan has to catch Geoff, and Noah has to catch Heather, but Duncan thought it´d be a funny prank to let Geoff fall in the jellyfish water, while Noah actually manages to catch Heather, scoring another win for the Gophers and sending Geoff to the infirmary

-In the race, Lindsay has to drive and Justin has to yell directions for the Gophers, while Duncan has to drive and Tyler has to yell directions for the Bass

-Justin tries to distract the Gophers with his hot bod, but Tyler doesn´t look and just continues to try to win, but Lindsay, hearing Justin take off his shirt, takes a peek

-Lindsay and Justin come in first, but since Lindsay took her blindfold off to look at Justin´s abs, the Killer Bass win

-Noah convinces Lindsay and Gwen to get in an alliance with him to vote off Heather, to which the two agree

-Lindsay is eliminated because she lost the challenge for her team, but when Heather teases her about it, Lindsay curses her out for being so mean

-Before Lindsay goes aboard the Boat of Losers, she shares a kiss with Tyler


	11. Basic Straining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent

-Duncan and Geoff make s´mores out of Harold´s dirty underwear, which deeply upsets him

-Geoff uses a fishing line to rip off Harold´s underwear during the canoe part of the challenge, which causes Harold to let go of the boat and lose the first part

-Bridgette refuses to eat the leftovers because they might include meat, so Heather makes fun of her, even though she refuses to eat the leftovers herself

-Duncan and Geoff give Harold kitchen grease to drink, so Tyler goes up to check on Harold

-The campers must dance, but Duncan turns off the music so he doesn´t have to dance anymore, but then he has to do push-ups instead

-Gwen is allowed to use the bathroom after cleaning it, and while Trent does volunteer to help her, she refuses because he left her to die during Phobia Factor

-During the writing part of the challenge, Trent and Izzy fall asleep, while all the others manage to finish their essays

-Justin refuses to do the obstacle course due to it possibly harming his perfect body

-Tyler ends up stuck in the mud due to his broken leg, which Duncan makes fun of him for, so Chef sends him to the boathouse

-Gwen goes to bring Duncan some food due to her not wanting him to starve

-Duncan and Gwen convince Cody and Noah to help them steal food from Chris in order to not eat garbage anymore

-The four manage to steal the food, but Cody still refuses to talk to Noah

-Duncan smears peanut butter on Harold´s bed

-Noah eats too many sandwhiches and pukes where Cody is waiting outside

-Due to still being excited about breaking the rules, he asks Cody why he´s been ignoring him

-Cody continues to ignore him, though, so Noah goes to ask Trent, and Trent promises to ask Cody later

-Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Cody, Gwen, Heather and Noah have to hang from a tree branch

-Duncan, Heather and Noah all quickly give up

-The next to go is Cody, with Geoff following closely behind

-Due to Bridgette not having eaten much, and Gwen being tired after stealing all the food the day before, they both fall from the branch

-Gwen ends up hitting the ground first, though, so the Killer Bass win

-Heather convinces Tyler that Lindsay and her were friends, so he joins her alliance

-Justin is eliminated because he didn´t really help much and indirectly caused Leshawna and Lindsay to be eliminated


	12. X-Treme Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bass: Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Trent

-Izzy is unimpressed by the shower they could win, so Heather yells at her

-Gwen and Bridgette find a haiku written by a Secret Admirer and immediately assume it was meant for them

-Trent and Tyler have to skydive to the beach, which scares Tyler, considering that he broke his leg during a previous episode

-Gwen asks Trent if he likes to write haiku before he goes, but he denies it

-Trent jumps first, and the Screaming Gophers manage to catch him in the sofa

-Tyler jumps second, and while the Killer Bass do manage to catch him, his wound opens again and he has to go to the medical tent, earning them a pity point

-Bridgette asks Geoff if he likes haiku, but he just shows her a tattoo on his butt instead, deeply upsetting the moose

-Izzy manages to stay on the moose due to her crazy mad skills

-Harold has to ski behind Heather, and Noah has to ski behind Duncan

-Gwen and Bridgette decide to ask all the guys if they like haiku, but immediately count Harold out

-Bridgette asks Duncan first, but he just tells her that while he does have an eye on someone, he´d never do something as lame as poetry

-Harold manages to catch all five flags, so Heather decides to cut his rope in order to win, but her top gets accidentally ripped off, and Harold loses

-Gwen asks Noah first, but he just responds that he cares about none of them

-Bridgette asks Tyler next, but he doesn´t even know what a haiku is and swears that he´d never flirt with someone without Lindsay

-Sports really aren´t Noah´s forté, so the Screaming Gophers end up losing

-Gwen asks Cody, but he just awkwardly flirts with her, so she leaves, annoyed

-In the end, the two girls could not find out who it was written for

-Trent asks Cody why he ignores Noah so much, and Cody reveals that it´s because "he isn´t gay, and Noah kissed him"

-Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Harold and Tyler go to the showers, and the Screaming Gophers go to the elimination ceremony

-Cody was eliminated because he was not really useful in challenges and mostly just annoyed others, and Noah convinced everyone with Heather´s help to vote for Cody instead of himself


	13. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys: Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Noah, Trent
> 
> Girls: Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, Izzy

-Heather tries to sweet-talk Bridgette into an alliance, but Gwen tries to interfere

-Geoff and Bridgette share a quick kiss before he accidentally is hit over the head with Trent´s guitar

-Gwen and Heather fight when Bridgette returns, while Izzy´s just building a bomb in the background

-Heather continues to try to convince Bridgette to join her alliance while keeping her away from Gwen

-Geoff lets out the greatest burp and is crowned king of the male humans

-Heather put a tape line in the room, forcing Bridgette to choose between her side or Gwen´s, the tape going over Izzy, too

-Bridgette decides to go on Gwen´s side, so Heather pulls Izzy on her side

-Bridgette wants to build bridges, not walls

-Heather taunts the Boys, so Duncan throws a sandwich with Harold´s underwear on it at Heather

-Tyler and Harold just glare at Duncan, while Noah stays disinterested in the background, since it´s not an elimination challenge

-The girls begin to eat the testicles, with Izzy eating multiple plates, but Bridgette is unsure of what to do since she´s a vegetarian

-Geoff gives her an encouraging speech and she eats the balls, so the Girls lead

-The guys are mad at Geoff but then just immediately forgive him

-Bridgette refuses to eat living animals, and while Trent also refuses, Geoff holds him down while Tyler feeds him the pizza, scoring the Guys´ first point

-Izzy chokes on the worms and needs to be brought to the medical tent, so the Guys win the part, too

-Bridgette is able to make the Girls win by using technology

-Bridgette and Tyler both refuse to eat the dolphin wieners, so there´s a tiebreaker eat-off, Duncan vs Izzy

-Izzy has the lead, so Duncan knocks her unconscious and finishes his drinks first, winning it for the Guys

-Bridgette and Geoff kiss again before he leaves


	14. No Pain, No Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merge: Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Trent, Tyler

-Leshawna and Lindsay return as fan favorites

-When Leshawna and Lindsay find the duct tape on the ground, both of them immediately side with Gwen

-Heather then insults Bridgette for ever going on Gwen´s side, but Leshawna stands up to her for her

-The turtles bite Duncan, making him unable to ever have children

-Trent finally manages to apologize for leaving Gwen buried alive, and she decides to forgive him

-Marshmallow Waxing is used on Lindsay, which makes her really happy since her skin is way softer afterwards

-Lindsay gets to choose who goes next, and chooses Heather, who has to stay in a barrel of leeches, however, Harold volunteers to do the challenge for her, but fails

-Gwen has a nose hair plucked, Noah is squeezed by a huge snake, which causes him to pass out and lose, and Bridgette wears a shirt made of live bees, and chooses Heather to go at Sasquatchwanakwa, and Heather ends up failing

-Trent fails to jump over skunks onto rocks, Gwen can´t handle New Age music, Lindsay refuses to have her hair cut by Chef, and Tyler fails to eat all ice cream in time

-Izzy wins another part and chooses herself for the poison ivy spa treatment, which eliminates her

-Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff and Leshawna are left,but Duncan and Geoff are eliminated pretty soon as well, which only leaves Bridgette and Leshawna

-Leshawna has to stay on the log in order to win, and manages to do so, winning invincibility and the trailer

-Heather then teases Leshawna about her causing Leshawna´s elimination, so Leshawna invites everyone except Heather to a party in her trailer, however, Harold doesn´t go, instead, he goes to Chris´ trailer and steals some paper

-Meanwhile, Izzy´s bomb explodes in the girls´ cabin while Heather is inside, and it turns out it was a bomb with Owen´s farts inside

-Duncan tries to play another prank on Harold, but Tyler stops him since he and Harold bonded

-During the party, Lindsay and Tyler make out, both happy that Lindsay has returned

-Noah is eliminated because Heather realized that he knew that she was manipulating him, so she convinced the others to vote him off by saying that he commanded her to do all the bad stuff so far


	15. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent and Tyler are left.

-Trent goes for a quick swim while Gwen sketches him half naked

-Bridgette manages to find hey key first, having to search through a basket full of Harold´s dirty underwear

-Trent easily gets the key from the man-eating sharks by throwing a fish into the sea while Gwen just watches

-Heather tries to get her key, but is almost stabbed by Chef instead

-Trent helps Gwen get her key out of a skunk hole with water, so they kiss

-Heather convinces Harold to help her get the key, and he does so, and she gets the key

-Heather decides that she needs to break up Gwen and Trent in order to win, and Harold offers to help her

-Duncan easily gets the key, and while Tyler tries to get his key from the top of the tree, he fails due to his broken leg, with Duncan just laughing at him

-Geoff manages to find his key in the septic tank

-Izzy manages to get Lindsay´s key, but Lindsay is then attacked by bees and runs away

-Heather knocks the bear unconscious with Chef´s water gun, and Harold gets his key

-After Izzy gets the key, Heather saves her life and convinces her to join her alliance

-Leshawna also manages to get her key

-Harold puts the note on Gwen´s bed, and gets covered by cockroaches while Gwen reads it

-So, Gwen goes to the dock while Harold runs away, screaming

-Izzy makes bird noises when Gwen comes close while Heather convinces Trent that Gwen hates him

-Heather kisses Trent just as Gwen arrives, so both Gwen and Trent storm off in tears

-Lindsay helps Tyler get his key, and the two kiss

-Leshawna tells everyone that Trent had been cheating on Gwen with Heather

-Bridgette gets nothing, Duncan gets two bottles of wine, Geoff gets nothing, Gwen gets chips, Harold gets a leg-shaped lamp, Heather gets invincibility, Izzy gets an accordion, Leshawna gets new underwear, Lindsay gets a toaster, Trent gets a bottle of cologne, and Tyler gets nothing

-Trent gives Geoff his cologne, but Leshawna glares at him

-Later that day, Harold and Tyler play a prank on Duncan for once, and he swears to get revenge on the two

-Bridgette is eliminated due to Duncan, Tyler, Izzy, Harold and Heather all voting as an alliance while the others voted more spread out, and like in canon, the alliance votes her off for being too athletic and nice, but before she goes, she shares a kiss with Geoff


	16. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent and Tyler are left.

-Leshawna shreds Heather´s clothes for kissing Trent, who is hiding in the boys´ cabin

-Tyler and Lindsay talk, and Duncan decides to get his revenge, so he "accidentally" throws a rock onto Tyler´s broken leg, after which Lindsay yells at him, but he knows that he won´t be leaving any time soon due to his alliance with Heather

-Leshawna, Lindsay and Gwen all decide to get revenge on Heather during this episode

-Lindsay hides under her covers, but runs away screaming when Chef comes near, after which she hides in a bathroom stall and is sprayed with water

-Duncan hides in the cave, and when Haold follows him inside, he kicks him out

-Gwen hides under a grass blanket

-Tyler and Trent both hide on the roof of the lodge

-Heather enters the lodge, and Harold hurries after her

-Heather yells at Harold in the kitchen, and after Chef finds them, they both run away, screaming, and Chef manages to spray them with water

-Izzy and Chef have an E P I C fight, after which Izzy is sprayed with water

-Lindsay finds Tyler and Trent on the roof and wins invincibility, but she decides to only tell Chef about Tyler, so Tyler can tell him about Trent

-However, Heather notices Trent, too, so she tells Chef about it and wins invincibility as well

-Tyler, Trent and Geoff are all sprayed with water

-Chef sprays Gwen, and Tyler accidentally tells Gwen about Heather´s alliance

-Chef then sprays Duncan, but when he returns, Leshawna is already sitting on the lifeguard chair, having invincibility

-Gwen, Leshawna and Lindsay lock Heather in the communal bathrooms and turn the sewage on, so Heather showers in sewage

-Trent tries to apologize to Gwen, but she just ignores him, after which she bonds with Duncan

-Heather finds out that Duncan has a crush on Gwen and decides to use that to her advantage later

-While Tyler and Harold talk a bit more, Duncan sprays them with water, causing them to fall into a lake, with Duncan and Gwen laughing at them

-Duncan is eliminated for being a very bad and mean delinquent, and because Heather told Trent about Duncan´s crush on Gwen, which upset Trent, and because he´s a smart player, but before he goes, Gwen confesses her love for him, and the two kiss


	17. That´s Off the Chain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent and Tyler are left.

-Harold hits Heather in the face with a fly swatter while trying to kill a fly on her face, which upsets her so much that she pushes him into the lake

-Trent cries about Gwen now dating Duncan, and Geoff tries to cheer him up

-Izzy falls in love with the moldy bike manual

-Lindsay reveals that she never got the Sunset Sally bike she always wanted when she was younger

-Heather tries to act sad to get Lindsay into her alliance, but Leshawna helps Lindsay to not fall for Heather´s lies

-Harold builds Heather´s bike for her, during which a bird craps on her, which causes Gwen to laugh at her

-Geoff, Harold, Trent and Tyler decide to build their bikes together, with Tyler building stuff for safety first so he wouldn´t get hurt even more

-Leshawna is confused about how to build her bike, but when she rides Izzy´s with her, the two ride around the world while Leshawna just screams

-Lindsay finds a doll and shows it to Heather, saying that it´s ugly with pretty hair, just like Heather, which Heather pretends to take as a compliment

-When Gwen asks Lindsay why she did that, Lindsay reveals that she thinks that Heather could become way nicer if given the chance, to which Gwen only scoffs and insults Heather to which Lindsay defends her, so Gwen kicks Lindsay out of the alliance

-Heather gets Geoff´s bike, Geoff gets Gwen´s bike, Lindsay gets Harold´s bike, Tyler gets Heather´s bike, Harold gets Lindsay´s bike, Gwen gets Trent´s bike, and Trent gets Tyler´s bike

-Geoff´s bike begins falling apart, so Heather accidentally crashes into Geoff, who is riding Gwen´s bike

-Trent is so sad about Gwen leaving that he doesn´t notice Heather and drives into the bikes, eliminating Tyler from the race

-Lindsay, Tyler, Harold and Gwen cross the finish line, so Harold, Heather, Lindsay and Trent can participate in the second part of the challenge

-Heather fake cries to Lindsay about how she feels so bad that she treated Lindsay so badly, which Lindsay believes

-Trent just gives up, and Harold gets stuck in the oil path after helping Heather through it

-In the end, Heather tries to convince Lindsay to let her win, but Lindsay manages to cross the finish line first and win invincibility

-Heather yells at Lindsay because she won, which makes Lindsay realize that she was wrong and Heather isn´t a good person deep down, so Lindsay insults her for having manipulated Beth, Justin, Noah, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, Tyler and herself

-Tyler realizes that Heather wasn´t Lindsay´s friend and leaves the alliance as Izzy and Leshawna come back from their World Tour

-Izzy notices that her true love, the manual, has gotten destroyed by Heather and swears to get revenge

-Trent remembers the nine-wheeled toy train his granddad gave him before he passed away and decides that the number nine has to be his lucky number

-Heather got the most votes because no one likes her, but then, she pulls out the McLean Head, surprising everyone, and eliminating Trent due to her voting for him, with Gwen just smirking at him


	18. Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay and Tyler are left.

-Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay and Tyler, the eight remaining contestants, all watch a horror movie

-Heather complains about the mindless gore and gets in an argument with Gwen about whether or not horror movies are mindless or not

-Chris and Chef escape the island in the Boat of Losers, and leave behind a newspaper about an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook

-Gwen gathers everyone together so they could work together to survive, but Heather leaves to take a shower, instead

-Lindsay and Tyler go into the woods alone to have a romantic date

-However, when Gwen and the others arrive at the campfire, she notices that only Geoff, Harold, Izzy and Leshawna are still with her

-Lindsay and Tyler make out, but when the killer arrives, the two run away, however, Tyler can´t run more after a short while because of his broken leg and tells Lindsay to go without him

-Lindsay refuses to leave Tyler behind, but he pushes her away just as the killer almost grabbed her, so the killer takes him instead, with Lindsay running away, screaming for help

-Lindsay ends up running into Chris´ tent, and when the killer, Chef, puts Tyler inside, too, the two start making out again

-Harold and Geoff go because Harold needs to go to the toilet, but when he enters the washrooms, he is faced with Heather, who tells him to leave

-But when he leaves, he notices that Geoff isn´t there anymore, but he doesn´t know that Geoff left because he heard an ice cream truck jingle

-Harold returns to the campfire, but meanwhile, the killer takes Heather

-Leshawna goes to get some food from the kitchen, but is attacked by the killer while inside, and taken away with her food

-While Geoff searches for the ice cream truck, the killer takes him, too

-Harold goes to the washrooms again to check up on Heather, but then, the killer takes him

-Izzy "accidentally" sets fire to Gwen´s chart, so Gwen gets water while Izzy goes to the dock to fight the killer

-Izzy manages to beat the killer in an E P I C fight scene, while Gwen is attacked by the real escaped psycho with a chainsaw and a hook

-Gwen beats the crap outta the killer, so both Gwen and Izzy have invincibility

-Geoff is eliminated for leaving Harold to die because of ice cream


	19. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay and Tyler are left.

-Lindsay and Tyler are seen making out early during the day, happy that neither of them are dead

-Suddenly, the seven remaining campers are trapped in a cage, until Chris lets them out and explains the challenge

-Gwen has to catch a raccoon, Harold has to catch a bear, Heather has to catch a chipmunk, Izzy has to catch a deer, Leshawna has to catch a beaver, Lindsay has to catch a duck, and Tyler has to catch a frog

-Gwen takes some trash, Heather takes a net, Harold takes a gun, and Izzy takes a tranquilizer gun

-Gwen puts the trash around her to attract one of the raccoons, but then, multiple raccoons appear and form a giant raccoon creature ready to eat her, so she runs away in a panic

-Tyler tries to catch the frog, but isn´t fast enough due to his broken leg, and then, he slips and falls head-first into the water and declares war on the frogs

-Lindsay talks to the duck, and the two become friends

-The raccoon creature fires raccoons from its raccoon cannon, which causes Gwen to fall off a cliff with her raccoon

-Izzy shoots Chef with her tranquilizer gun during an E P I C fight scene

-Heather gloats about how easy it is to catch her animal to Harold, but then, she is attacked by a wild chipmunk, which bites her so hard that she starts bleeding

-Lindsay manages to get the duck into the cage just as Gwen gets her raccoon into the cage, so both win invincibility

-Heather manages to get the chipmunk into the cage with Harold´s help, but then he realizes that he still needs to catch the bear

-Leshawna falls into the house of the beavers, so they proceed to slap her

-Izzy somehow manages to shoot Ezekiel with her tranquilizer gun, too

-Tyler tries to lure the frog to him with cheese, but just trips instead

-Harold dresses as a deer with Heather´s help to catch the bear

-Leshawna manages to carry the whole beaver home to the cage and manages to not lose the challenge

-Izzy finds a deer, but notices that Heather´s close, too, and decides to just shoot Heather instead because she killed the manual

-However, when Izzy shoots at Heather, Harold jumps in front of her and takes the hit, so Heather curses Izzy while carrying Harold back to camp

-Tyler doesn´t give up, and fails miserably each time, until he uses his wicked strong fingers to walk, and finally manages to catch the frog, before tripping again

-So, a very muddy Tyler manages to not completely lose, which means that Izzy has to clean the washrooms due to Harold´s condition

-Izzy was eliminated for shooting multiple people, including Chef, Ezekiel Harold, and for overall just being dangerous to be around


	20. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final 6: Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler

-For the Tri-Armed Triathlon, Lindsay and Heather, Tyler and Harold, and Leshawna and Gwen have to work together

-Lindsay decides that Heather will eat, Harold decides that he will eat due to his mad eating skills, and Leshawna eats as well

-Lindsay goes extra slow so Heather won´t have invincibility, which upsets Heather

-Harold has the lead, so Gwen knocks him unconscious and Leshawna manages to finish her meal first, winning invincibility

-As the campers paddle back to shore, Heather teases Leshawna about her figure, which annoys Leshawna greatly

-Heather then hits Lindsay over the head with her paddle, saying that Leshawna can´t even protect her friends, so Leshawna goes to slap the crap out of Heather, but Gwen stops her, reminding Leshawna that that got her eliminated previously, so Leshawna just starts paddling harder, and she arrives on Boney Island first

-Lindsay is on Heather´s back, Tyler is on Harold´s back, and Gwen is on Leshawna´s back

-Lindsay purposefully lets the tiki doll piece fall multiple times to slow Heather and herself down

-Leshawna´s duo and Harold´s duo get to the cave at around the same point, and while Leshawna runs to the cave, Tyler uses his wicked strong fingers to throw the piece into the cave, and win a point

-Heather insults Beth during the totem part, which upsets Lindsay so much that she finally takes the Wimp Key and loses with Heather

-The other two duos are finished at around the same time, but Tyler and Harold end up winning due to Leshawna and Gwen having switched Katie and Sadie

-After the challenge, Gwen goes to talk to Tyler to ask him how he remembered who was Katie and who was Sadie, and they end up bonding during their conversation

-Tyler tells Gwen that she shouldn´t worry as much and just have fun, and they take a picture together with Harold´s camera

-Gwen is eliminated for being a threat in both challenges and in a possible jury vote for the winner, but she leaves semi-happy, knowing that she has made quite a few new friends


	21. Haute Camp-Ture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final 5: Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler

-Chris reveals that the episode will focus on the previously eliminated contestants in the Playa des Losers

-Noah, Katie and Sadie all hang out together on the pool bar while Izzy entertains herself in the pool around them

-Geoff and Bridgette make out in the hot tub, with Ezekiel trying to get closer to her since he finds her hot

-Courtney is seen searching for Eva with a lamppost, since her tiki doll ended up indirectly causing her elimination

-Trent complains about having been voted off because of the McLean Head, so Cody tries to cheer him up, but only hurts himself in the process due to his sunburn

-Eva is seen eating a steak when Courtney attacks, but Eva just takes the lamppost and snaps it in half, scaring Courtney away

-Izzy teases Noah about having kissed Cody while Duncan and Gwen passionately make out

-DJ shows everyone Bunny, but when he notices Owen staring at him, he hides him

-Beth admires Justin, who is sitting on a chair hotly, while Owen eats in the background

-The campers are asked about their opinions on Harold

-Sadie reveals that she hates him due to him and the rest of the Bass voting her off first, Noah thinks he´s plain annoying, and Owen thinks he´s really funny

-They are then asked about their opinions on Heather

-Courtney respects her as an opponent, Justin swears that she was the reason that he was voted off, and Duncan thinks she´s kinda hot and likes her mean pranks, which upsets Gwen

-They are then asked what they think of Leshawna

-Eva is genuinely surprised that Leshawna has made it to the final 5, due to both of them having been voted off for their temper, Ezekiel thinks she´s a hot babe, and Noah dislikes her loud nature, but really likes how mean she can be to Heather

-They then talk about Lindsay

-Sadie gushes about how pretty Lindsay is, making Katie jealous in the process, DJ thinks she´s pretty nice and cute, and Ezekiel thinks she´s the hottest babe

-And last but not least, they are asked about Tyler

-DJ thinks he´s also a pretty nice guy, though he worries about him due to his broken leg, Beth thinks he´s the perfect boyfriend for Lindsay since they´re both stupid, but then immediately apologizes because of her insult, and Courtney thinks that he´s an idiot and she should´ve been in the final 5

-And at last, the ex-contestants are asked about who they´d want to see win

-Justin thinks Lindsay should win in order to prove that good looks can get you anywhere in life, Cody thinks Harold should win since both of them are simps, Katie thinks Tyler should win since they bonded in a previous episode, Izzy thinks Harold should win so he can pay a medical bill for her shooting him, and DJ thinks Leshawna should win

-Chris then leads the ex-contestants to a pool at night, where they´ll be able to vote for one of the final 5 to get a reward

-Tyler gets the reward, which is immediate invincibility, which means that he doesn´t have to participate in this challenge at all


	22. Camp Castaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final 5: Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler

-The next morning, Harold, Heather, Leshawna and Lindsay all wake up on a deserted island

-Harold is sure that the producers would come rescue them, but Leshawna thinks they´re too stupid to even find them and decides to go off on her own to build a raft

-Heather tries to explain that this is the next challenge due to Tyler not being present, so Lindsay runs off in search of Tyler, annoying Heather

-Heather and Harold decide to wait for the producers in a treehouse, while Lindsay finds some coconuts to eat

-Meanwhile, Leshawna collects the part she needs for a raft, but after she´s finished, she doesn´t wanna leave Lindsay and goes to look for her

-Heather and Harold share the food they find

-The gang hears an ominous noise caused by Chef to announce dinner for Chris, Tyler and him

-Lindsay finds an egg and gets on Leshawna´s raft while Heather and Harold continue waiting in the treehouse

-However, it was a pterodactyl egg, and so, a pterodactyl attacks them and destroys their raft

-Lindsay and Leshawna try to get into the treehouse, but Heather cuts off the ladder so they can´t enter

-Chris decides to check up on the campers due to worrying about a possible lawsuit

-Harold manages to get Leshawna and Lindsay into the treehouse to save their lives, and the four bond a bit

-A snake appears in the treehouse, but Harold is able to defeat it with his mad skills

-The gang hears another ominous noise and decide to investigate, so they run into Chris, Chef and Tyler

-Lindsay excitedly goes to hug Tyler, but Chris revealed that since no camper got to camp first, only Tyler has invincibility

-Leshawna is eliminated for being a popular contestant and very good at challenges, and is a threat because of that


	23. Are We There Yeti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final 4: Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler

-Harold and Tyler are one team for the challenge, and Heather and Lindsay are the other team

-Chef makes the mistake of showing the night vision goggles in his pants, so Heather begs him to not leave them there in order to steal the glasses

-Harold figures out where they need to go, but goes in the opposite direction with Tyler so Heather can win the challenge

-In an effort to throw the challenge so Heather doesn´t win invincibility, Lindsay goes in the opposite direction, thinking that Harold was going in the right direction

-After Harold and Tyler have climbed a mountain, they notice camp being in the opposite direction, which Heather taunts them about

-Lindsay realizes that they´re going in the right direction, but when she tries to turn around, Heather threatens her by saying that even if Tyler and Lindsay vote for her, Harold and her will vote for Lindsay, so Heather could just beat her in a tiebreaker

-So Lindsay decides to win the challenge with Heather even though he hates her while Tyler convinces Harold that he shouldn´t throw winning away just so someone else would like him

-Tyler and Harold build a raft and get the lead while Heather and Lindsay run

-Sasquatchanakwa chases the four into a cave, where they are all attacked by bats

-The boys let the girls spend the night with them after Tyler hides the map he got in his pants

-The next morning, the girls are gone, and Tyler realizes that Lindsay stole the map while the two were "making out"

-The boys manage to catch up to the girls, but in the end, the girls win the challenge

-Heather and Harold decide to vote for Tyler, and Lindsay and Tyler decide to vote for Harold, which should cause a tie

-But in the end, Chris reveals that Harold has gotten 3 votes, while Tyler only got 1, surprising Tyler, since he didn´t think that Heather would betray Harold

-Heather is just as confused as the others until Harold explains that he voted for himself in order to ask Heather something

-He wanted to know if she likes him like he likes her, even though he can´t help her in challenges anymore, and reveals that he wrote haiku to her, which surprises Heather

-As response, she just kisses him before he goes to get eliminated

-But as it turns out, he has to stay on the island so he can help in the next challenge, which makes Harold and Heather quite happy since they can spend more time together


	24. I Triple Dog Dare You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final 3: Heather, Lindsay, Tyler

-Now, to the challenge: Each previously eliminated camper has made a dare, and you know the rest of the rules

- **First:** Heather gets Harold´s dare and has to lick Harold´s toe jam, but she decides to give the dare to Lindsay instead, who does it, albeit reluctantly

- **Second:** Lindsay gets Owen´s dare and has to eat jelly out of Harold´s bellybutton, but she gives the dare to Heather instead, who does it as well

- **Third:** Tyler gets Eva´s dare and has to take one of the cursed tiki dolls and kick it, but gives the dare to Heather instead due to being scared of the doll, and after Heather kicks it, all her make-up explodes

- **Fourth:** Heather gets Beth´s dare and has to re-chew a piece of Harold´s gum, but it´s too disgusting for her, so she gives the dare to Lindsay, who does it, albeit reluctantly

- **Fifth:** Lindsay gets Courtney´s dare and has to drink blended puree of Chef´s mystery meat, so she gives the dare to Heather, and she does the dare

- **Sixth:** Tyler gets Justin´s dare and has to be shot repeatedly with a paintball gun for one minute, which Tyler manages to do, earning a freebie

- **Seventh:** Heather gets Gwen´s dare, which is to compliment all other campers, and gives it to Lindsay, who easily does it

- **Eighth:** Lindsay gets Noah´s dare and has to memorize a page out of a book full of classic literature, but gives the dare to Heather instead, who completes it with relative ease

- **Ninth:** Tyler gets Leshawna´s dare and has to slap Heather repeatedly for at least a minute, which he easily manages to do, earning another freebie

- **Tenth:** Heather gets Trent´s dare and has to hit her forehead 9 times, and after seeing that Tyler already has 2 freebies, she decides to do the dare and gets a freebie

- **Eleventh:** Lindsay gets Ezekiel´s dare and has to chew her own toenail slowly, but she decides to give the dare to Heather instead, who uses her freebies after taking a look at her toenails

- **Twelth:** Tyler gets Izzy's dare and has to give a purple nurple to a bear, but due to being too scared to do so, he gives the dare to Heather, who ends up doing it

- **Thirteenth:** Heather gets Ezekiel's dare again, but refuses to do it and gives it to Lindsay as revenge, who completes the dare

- **Fourteenth:** Lindsay gets Noah´s dare once again, and gives it to Heather, who completes it with ease, teasing Lindsay about how much she sucks

- **Fifteenth:** Tyler gets Gwen´s dare, and manages to do it easily, earning himself a freebie in the process

- **Sixteenth:** Heather gets Sadie´s dare, which is to let her head be shaved by Chef, but she gives the dare to Lindsay instead, who refuses to do it, so Tyler uses one of his freebies so she doesn´t have to do it

- **Seventeenth:** Lindsay gets Gwen´s dare, which gets chosen a lot, and has to compliment all her fellow competitors, which she easily does, earning herself a freebie

- **Eighteenth:** Tyler gets Gwen´s dare and easily wins another freebie, which annoys Chris so much that he decides to take Gwen´s dare away as an option

- **Nineteenth:** Heather gets Owen's dare and has to eat jelly out of Harold's belly buttonwhich she refuses to do and gives the dare to Lindsay, who uses her freebie.

- **Twentieth:** Lindsay gets Sadie´s dare and gives it to Heather, who kicks the shaving machine out of Chef´s hand, ending up both bald and eliminated


	25. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay vs Tyler

-The eliminated contestants return to watch the finale, and Heather decides to cheat to get Lindsay to lose for giving her Sadie´s dare

-Beth, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Sadie, and Trent root for Lindsay

-Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, and Owen root for Tyler

-Lindsay and Tyler talk about how it doesn´t matter who wins, since the two of them will split the money, but after Lindsay reveals how much she wants to buy, including France, Tyler decides that they probably shouldn´t split the money

-Lindsay has trouble climbing the pole because Heather greased it, while Tyler has trouble climbing the pole because of his incompetence at sports

-In the end, Tyler manages to win by using his wicked strong fingers, but after seeing Lindsay almost cry because she can´t reach the flag, he wipes the grease off with his jacket before running away

-Lindsay is able to get the flag, but Tyler is able to get to the cliff first, but he immediately falls off, so Heather takes off Justin´s shirt to distract Lindsay while Tyler climbs up again

-Heather and Harold decide to tie a rope around Tyler´s waist in order to be able to pull him up if he falls down, after which Justin takes his shirt back and Lindsay manages to catch up

-Tyler trips again, though, and while Heather and Harold pull him up, Lindsay is able to take the lead with the egg

-Not that long after, Tyler is on the other side of the cliff as well, but he ends up tripping on a tree branch and rolling down a hill as Lindsay gets closer to the finish line

-Lindsay gasps when she sees Tyler, behind her, rolling towards her and the finish line

-When Lindsay noticed rolling towards her, she quickly jumped out of the way, so he managed to roll across the finish line first, winning Total Drama Island: Your Way!

-While Lindsay is initially sad that she lost, she´s still very happy that Tyler won and goes to kiss him

-Tyler announces that he´ll throw a huge party for everyone, to which everyone cheers

-Owen then grabs Chris and throws him in the lake as revenge, while Duncan and Geoff run to get Chef to throw him in, too

-Lindsay asks Heather if she´s happy with Chris having been thrown replied, to which she replies that she is with a smile on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Sadie  
> 21\. Katie  
> 20\. Beth  
> XX. Leshawna  
> 19\. Owen  
> 18\. Ezekiel
> 
> 17\. Courtney  
> 16\. DJ  
> 15\. Eva  
> XX. Lindsay  
> 14\. Justin  
> 13\. Cody
> 
> 12\. Noah  
> 11\. Bridgette  
> 10\. Duncan  
> 9\. Trent  
> 8\. Geoff  
> 7\. Izzy
> 
> 6\. Gwen  
> 5\. Leshawna  
> 4\. Harold  
> 3\. Heather  
> 2\. Lindsay  
> 1\. Tyler


End file.
